1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wiring circuit, a thin film transistor (hereinafter referred to as a TFT), a display device and an electronic circuit using the same are manufactured by stacking various patterns such as a semiconductor layer, an insulating layer, and a conductive layer over a substrate. As a method for forming a film pattern for an interlayer film and a planarizing film, a coating method such as spin coating where a film can be formed by coating a surface with an insulating material, or the like can be used. As to a film formed as a planarizing film, the film is required to have uniform thickness and good surface planarity. Accordingly, technologies for forming a film with good thickness distribution are studied (for example, see Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-264137).
In Reference 1, a coating formed over a substrate by spin coating is heated in vacuum, and the film is cooled in vacuum after drying the solvent (flux) in order to prevent the thickness distribution and surface roughness from getting worse.